


Ode to Archive of Our Own

by beneathameteorshower



Category: AO3, Haikyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathameteorshower/pseuds/beneathameteorshower





	Ode to Archive of Our Own

She no longer remembers how she found it in the first place. Perhaps innocently googling a character in her current favorite anime Haikyu. She'ld heard of fanfics in passing but never thought too much about them. She had no idea what was in store for her.... She reads one story then another. She stays up much too late. She is consumed. She walks around trying to act normally with 5 slightly different versions of an incredibly hot and sexy Iwaizumi Hajime in her head. She finds stories from authors whose English is a work in progress to stories from authors who write so smoothly she is stunned. She is amazed by the variety, by the creativity, by the raw talent she encounters. She finds romances that make her heart ache, feel good cute peices that just leave her feeling warm and fuzzy. She finds one story so perverse she feels like she's been dropped down a rabbit hole and can only read it in short doses but finds the oddness of it so delicious and enticing that she can't not read it... until she gets to chapter 22.. last updated in 2015... OMG. She follows an author to another fandom and immediately falls in love with characters from an anime she's never even seen. And there is the look of the site. So cool and crisp and clean. No ads. Nothing unnecessary. A respite, a calming of the nerves in a time of overcrowded internet pages unintentionally playing videos that it seems are hard to shut down or blaring with fraudulent ads... Your computer is infected...

She becomes inspired. She wants to write her own. She gets a knockout cold and is bedridden and starts to write becoming obsessed with her own characters. They bug her, not leaving her head until she writes them down. Then comes the day she gets an invitation to the site and she posts. She notices there are 50,000 works in her fandom alone. She is awed by the enormity of it all. How many people has this site inspired.. She feels elated which lasts about a day than then a feeling of embarrassment. OMG what has she written. She must take it down! She wars with herself but stops just short of destroying all copies. But she compromises with herself she will try again and maybe it will get a little bit better...

THANK YOU Archive of Our Own!


End file.
